


Many Happy Returns

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Marvel Adventures, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't celebrate birthdays. Really. His friends beg to differ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta read**: Thanks to robotmuse for the tremendous beta. All mistakes are mine.  
> **Disclaimer**: Characters and situations are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. No profit is being made off this fan-written work.  
> **Notes**: The MA:IM comic is different from 616 due to the following: Pepper doesn't know of Tony being Iron Man. Their relationship is more her being an overeager PA (but darned good at her job) to Stark's CEO status. Pepper and Rhodes are good friends in this universe. Happy has a crush on Pepper, but she just thinks that he's really sweet. So... For [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=empty_splendor)[**empty_splendor**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=empty_splendor) Many Happy Returns! Approx 1100 words.

i

Pepper Potts never knew what to make of her boss, Tony Stark. Oh, she might have been his executive assistant, and knew him well enough to finish his sentences, but-

"He's threatened disciplinary action if we even get him a birthday card," she explained to Rhodey over lunch. They were in the Stark Industries mess hall, an airy room with buffet service and attentive wait staff at the far end. The rest of the area filled with tables that seated four at a time; creating enough intimacy for conversations to be had at a lower pitch, the mood helped along by the strains of classical music softly piping over the loud speaker.

"Can't you speak to him? It would be great publicity for S.I. you know?"

Jim pulled a face as he swiped a French fry from Pepper's plate. "No can do, Pep," he shook his head. "You know what Tone's like. He's relatively easy going about most things, but his birthday-"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Pepper rested her chin on her fist, and Jim felt sorry at how dejected she looked. What with her freckles, big green eyes and cap of red hair, she seemed like a cute school girl playing PA at times.

"Well, you know, we should honour his request and -"

"No," Pepper shook her head. "You're going to have to convince him to do this Rhodey, it's important."

"Pep-"

"You'll do it, or I'll have to..." her voice trailed off, her look expectant.

"No," Jim shook his head, because he _knew_ what he saw there. "You wouldn't."

Pepper only blinked her eyes, big green saucers that seemed void of guile. Did he ever think she was a cute girl playing dress up? Hah. "You're cold, Pep," Jim said.

Pepper reached over and grabbed his Dr Pepper, and smiled before she took a sip. "Sunday morning, eight sharp." she said.

ii

Tony Stark never liked birthdays, did not see the idea of them.

"One year older. One year closer to obsolescence, Rhodey," he mused, placing his pen on the desk. It was one of those heavy, clumsy looking ones, Jim realised. The black ones with the white flower at the top of the cap. One of those pens could pay his Mom's bills back in Philly for a month.

"One year older. One more year of experience, of excellence Tones. You've never heard of a great six month brand called Mont Blanc, have you?"

"When you put it that way..." Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Pepper really set you up on this one, didn't she?"

Jim tugged at his collar with discomfort, glad that Tony did not press. "Yeah, and how."

Tony picked up the pen, rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes following the white flower as it spun into a blur. "So, she wants us to have it at Stark Mansion, then?"

"I know that you aren't based there any more-"

"No, no," Tony waved it off. "Pepper is right. She's bossy, but right."

"Cold blooded too," Jim muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. She's going to handle everything, you just need to be there for eight am."

"And if Iron Man is needed on business?"

"Don't even -" Jim shook his head. "She'll shoot him out of the sky, boss man."

Tony nodded. Jim was right, Pepper brooked no opposition when she got an idea in that head of hers. "I'll leave the suit at home," he said.

iii

Tony's birthday fell on a Sunday with misty grey skies and no fanfare. He opened one eye, half expecting to see the time, temperature and stock market reports displayed on the window pane. But it was Stark Mansion, and with its ancient wiring, that was a no go. So sighing, Tony turned his head to the radio alarm that had pride of place on his bedside table.

07:40am

"Many Happy Returns, Tony."

"Jarvis," Tony greeted with a yawn and a leisurely stretch. His butler swept into the room, clad in his unrelieved black suit, with a fussy apron tied around his middle. Ah, oh. Jarvis was dusting again. "It's just another day."

"Ms Potts called, reminding you about today? There will be publicity and an intimate evening with five hundred of your nearest and dearest."

"Hmmm...."

"Tony, I do hope you're not planning to... _bolt_?"

Tony thought about his bossy PA and his closest friend. If he bolted - Pepper would hunt him down like a dog, kill him dead - and convince love struck Happy to dump his body off the Eastern Seaboard for justice. Rhodey would be disappointed, with faint grin and sad eyes. Neither option seemed fun.

"No," Tony finally shook his head. "I'll just do some exercise, then tinker in my workshop until ten."

Jarvis smiled, and Tony saw the twitch of his lips. He knew what Jarvis thought about his tinkering, especially when it came to missing meals and just being antisocial.

"May I suggest some laps in the pool, sir?"

"Yes Jarvis," Tony gave his manservant a broad grin as he swung his feet off the bed onto the bedside rug. "You may."

iv

Ten minutes later, Tony found himself humming a few faint bars to _Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath, tapping his feet to the tune as it played in the house lift. Jarvis was right, he thought, as he shucked off his shirt and slacks, leaving him clad in a pair of black speedos. A few laps would do my mood some good and I-

The sight before him was enough to give him chills. Literally. His underground heated pool was a thick sheet of ice, the air frigid and misty. The cold shot into his bones, and stole his breath.

"What the-?" Tony exclaimed, as he tried to slip back into the elevator, but was too late, as the doors pinged shut. Blast it! He thought frantically as he tried to remember the plans for the house. Let's see, I'm in the basement, he mentally clicked off the options available to him. The shortest way to the workroom would be to take the stairs and - what in the H, E double hockey sticks? Were these villains on iceskates with... hockey sticks?

It then hit him as the littlest hulking figure zoomed up to the edge of the pool, dragging off her helmet, her red hair shining like a beacon.

"Pepper?"

"Hey boss man, Happy Birthday!"

"My pool!" Tony began, throwing his arms out in his surprise. "How did you-?"

"Hey boss," the largest figure took off his helmet, and there was Happy, all sandy haired and flushing as he looked at Tony and Pepper. Ah. "It was Pepper's idea," he said, absently ruffling his hair with his hand.

"_This_ is the party?"

"We know that you don't like celebrating birthdays, Tone," Rhodey said, holding his helmet under his arm. "And we remembered that you liked Hockey, and you never get to go to the games due to various-" at this he raised an eyebrow that communicated volumes, "-commitments, so..."

Tony shook his head, and wrapped his arms around himself trying to counteract the chill on his limbs. "Y-you did this for me?"

"Happy Birthday, boss." Pepper beamed.

"And the publicity?"

"Just this sir," and Tony spun around, throwing his hand up against the flash. It was Jarvis, clutching a camera - and it was _not_ a digital.

"I'm freezing!" Tony yelled.

Only for his friends to bundle around him, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy, and suddenly, Tony felt quite warm, even though he was in speedos and slip ons.

"Thanks guys," Tony smiled as Jarvis raised his camera, and they all got into the frame. "This might not be the best birthday, but it's pretty close."

"So," Pepper started, "about that disciplinary-?"

Tony's mouth in the picture was a surprised 'O', a stark contrast to his friends' smiles.

Fin.


End file.
